piratesofthecaribbeanuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Ragetti Mefford
Ragetti Mefford better known as Ragetti, was a member of the pirate crews, most notably aboard the Black Pearl, led by Hector Barbossa and Jack Sparrow. In his many journeys, Ragetti was rarely seen without his partner in crime and uncle, Pintel. Soon after joining Jack Sparrow's crew aboard the Black Pearl, Ragetti and many others joined Barbossa in a mutiny against Jack. It wasn't long after the crew found the Treasure of Cortés, did they became a cursed crew. They would spend the next ten years trying to lift the curse until it was lifted by Will Turner during a battle with the British Royal Navy. Along with the rest of the crew, Pintel and Ragetti were arrested and brought to Port Royal prison. A year later, Ragetti and Pintel would escape the prison and join with Jack Sparrow's crew on the Black Pearl after escaping from the Pelegostos. Ragetti and Pintel would help Jack in finding the Dead Man's Chest in Isla Cruces. After Jack Sparrow was killed by the Kraken, Ragetti set out with a crew led by a resurrected Barbossa to rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. It was through this journey that Ragetti would assist the Brethren Court in the fight against the East India Trading Company. Biography Early life Ragetti and Pintel were both press-ganged into service by the British Royal Navy, but they did not take well to this life. After a year of beatings, bad food and boredom, both jumped ship and set themselves up as pirates in the Caribbean. Pirate Barbossa's man Both Ragetti and Pintel joined the pirate crew of the Cobra, a small pirate schooner captained by Hector Barbossa. They served under Barbossa faithfully, participating in many pirate raids and battles at sea. At some point in his early pirate career, Ragetti lost his right eye in battle, and he covered his empty eye socket with an eye patch. As a compensation for his lost eye, Ragetti received 300 pieces of eight. At the end of the 1720s, the Cobra was attacked by another pirate ship, which was the clear violation of the Code of the Pirate Brethren. The Cobra sank to the bottom of the ocean, and Pintel and Ragetti saved their captain, who almost drowned in a futile attempt to save his pet monkey, Polly. A few days later, Ragetti and the surviving crewmebers found a deserted island, from which they were picked by the passing pirate ship. Ragetti and his mates were taken to Tortuga, where they encountered Don Rafael, the Pirate Lord of the Caribbean. After hearing Barbossa's story, Don Rafael took them all on his ship, the Venganza, and transported them to Shipwreck Island, where Barbossa repeated his story to the assembled Pirate Lords. During the next few months, Barbossa and his men stayed on the island. During that time, Ragetti was a regular visitor in the Drunken Lady tavern. When the young pirate Jack Sparrow accused Boris "Borya" Palachnik, the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea, of being one of the rogue pirates that sank the Cobra, Ragetti was called as a witness at the Pirate Hall. With the help of Davy Jones, the lord of the underwater realms, the Pirate Lords proved Borya's guilt. Borya and his whole crew were sentenced to hang. A few days later, Barbossa gave Ragetti a wooden eye, Borya's piece of eight, the sign of Pirate Lordship, for safekeeping. Ragetti used it to replace his lost eye. Category:Males Category:Black Pearl crew Category:Cannoneers Category:English Category:Hai Peng crew Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:British Royal Navy Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates Category:Inhabitants of Shipwreck City